ZiReactionX/Ghosgar
"Friends won't be with you forever. make sure you have the best time with them and think positive of them. whether they are great or not" -Finn294. This story will talk about my perspective of the friendship ZiReactionX Ghosgar/ZiReactionX (Me and DipSmash apparently :/ in this wiki calls him Zi) was a great friend... WAS. It all started at around August 2013 (for me at least) i was playing minecraft WAIT before you say Minecraft sucks... you did say Minecraft sucks? W''ell no, it WASN'T until it is with the 1.9 "combat" update.'' Anyways in my country Minecraft is actually popular, of course no one got shit to buy MC. And my parents don't want to pay for mc so i used a cracked Minecraft launcher (Called Mineshafter preety much a torrent/pirated version of the game). I was on the Mineshafter list of servers when i stumbled upon a server (Angel's Underground IP: a.ngel.ru for some reason it's still 1.6.4) and so the REAL beginning of my live has begun. First time meeting I was on that server and i said: Wow what a laggy sever! (direct quote... atleast i think it is), if i remember right it was 1.6.4. Anyways there was this guy named Ghosgar he was a moderator on that server. So i said hi and use my special moves to make me admin.... it's NOT "I'm from PlanetMinecraft." ''Ain't nobody got time fo' dat. Anyways I failed, yes ''I FAILED instead i became a builder, still it was the best 3 weeks holiday ever. I was 11 AND YES NOW I'M STILL JUST 13 BUT NOW I'M A TEEN DAMN IT :P ''and he was 13. I was sad because i'm the youngest ;-;. Anyways in that 3 week we made a bond. A bond unbreakable that not even a jet can destroy it! along the way he introduce me to a person called ''nippyman who is now known as DipSmash. ''We'll see that story in another time, but anyways in that 3 week period we made ALOT of progress both in friendship and Minecraft. After spending an extra 2 months on that server I became an admin and Zi became head-admin. It was a tough duty. 2014 probably one of the most ''DARKEST YEARS for both me and DipSmash had, If you want to see my perspective of the darkest part of my live (most happened at 2014 i guess) click here. The year I will never forget.... The year I started to lose him. He was on my grip. I was gonna lose him... and i did.... I failed as a friend.... to keep him company and be positive with him.... AND NO HE DIDN'T DIE... February 2014 He said that he's going through a rough time with the tests on school so he's taking a few weeks of.... March 2014 He used to go on everyday but now he goes on every weekend.... June 2014 He RARELY goes on..... the last time i remembered... was him giving me a tour to his house.... and to his family.... to his cats..... and being evil and make my favorite food which he then eat in joy! Last time Anyways.... It was the last I could hear his voice.... and he disappeared, he's gone after that. We never talked again. I'll remember him everytime I see my profile picture and my destkop.... a picture i'll never forget A piece to remember Old Times Bitches, my profile picture, my destkop picture... my last piece of memory that made me belive HE is still with me, every time i open my pc... I can feel and know that he missed us. ''He said it's ''old time because it's black and white.... but now, it IS old times. The times I actually had fun... The times WE had fun... He had to move on, school was rougher everyday... I couldn't keep a hold to him.... I lost him... to school... Morale of the story = Burn down every school you see...... = Remember to think positive about your friend and make as much good memories with them.... = Next time in sad news with the admin/creator: Suicidal Finn vs The World = = See my friend (DipSmash's / Xxxlordswagger420xxx) perspective of our friendship here = = Watch my perspective of DipSmash here = = Watch DipSmash's perspective of me here = Friend never last forever, they will be gone someday.... now, tomorrow, next week. Any time you think about them, make sure you think about positive thinks about them. Have fun and relax, keep them happy and always be their friend no matter what -Finn294